


Any Landing You Can Walk Away From

by banquos_ghost



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Game Spoilers, My First Smut, POV First Person, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banquos_ghost/pseuds/banquos_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora wants to escape and unwind from all the demands on her.  MacCready is more than happy to assist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demands and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for main questline and USS Constitution questline

After a particularly gruelling few days scavenging for items to build defences Mac and I returned weary and jaded to Sanctuary Hills, our base of operations. We had been back less than a few minutes and I'd already been inundated with requests for help by the settlers. They ignored Mac, as usual it was all about me. When will these people realise Mac and I are a team? Their rudeness and ingratitude towards him is quite breath-taking. He has been the equal of me if not better than me (don't tell him I said that) on every adventure we have ever been on. I was thoroughly pissed off before we even got to the shack we called 'home' only to find some random settler nestling down in our bed. These people! No bloody respect, it's not like there was a shortage of beds and I was fed up of asking that at least mine and Mac's bed be kept free for us. We grabbed a few hours sleep in another empty shack with all and sundry wandering in and out. These settlers are no respecters of privacy. Having barely recovered any energy at all from my short nap, I decided a short stroll around the settlement may sweeten my temper. Mac was already up and cleaning his rifle in the workshop area. As I walked towards Mac I saw Preston Garvey headed towards me with a purposeful air. 'For fucks sake' I mumble under my breath. Mac gets that glint in his eye. I see his face making a moue of distaste as Preston Garvey bangs on to me about yet another settlement needing my help (why can no other bugger take the initiative - ever?!) and I try not to laugh as I catch Mac's beady eye winking at me. 'Oh, Preston' I say, 'I'd love to help I really would but I've already promised to clear some raiders from ummm er, Somerville Place' (I hoped that this settlement was far enough away from Sanctuary Hills that Preston wouldn't get to hear of my deceit). Meantime Mac was desperately attempting to mask his laughter with a coughing fit. Preston seemed happy enough, for some reason he seems to think the sun shines out of my arse and I'm imbued with every virtue known to man. Of course this is a million miles from the truth. This was why teaming up with Mac was such a joy. At last, a non-judgemental companion who actually liked it when I stole stuff and didn't give a damn if I used a few chems. Someone who also shared my love to of cap collecting - by any means possible. Of course it helped that I found him incredibly attractive and how lucky it turned out to be mutual. I'm feeling a bit sentimental and emotional thinking of it now. Not my normal modus operandi. I'll leave the romantic words to Mac he's so much better than me at that stuff.

So, having successfully fobbed Garvey off we were free to do as we are pleased for a few days. ''Get packed Mac' I said 'we're off to the Constitution' 'Oh' he said with a grin, 'and there was I thinking we were off to Somerville Place. Naughty Nora!' ''You'd better believe it' I said with a wink. The USS Constitution is the old sailing ship that's now lodged in a skyscraper in the financial district. It's our special place, where we can be away from all the demands placed on us. Mac thought I was crazy to take the side of the 'bots over the humans when we first found the ship wedged into Wetherby Savings and Loan and helped to get it moving again, albeit only a few hundred yards. Yeah well who's laughing now? Those scavengers would have double crossed us in an instant. Can't believe the normally savvy Mac would be so naïve as to believe otherwise. Now the robot sailors regard us as crew members and we are free to come and go as we please while any other potential boarders are regarded as hostile and get obliterated if they are foolish enough to get close.


	2. All Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated as Mac and Nora unwind

The journey to the Consititution was pretty uneventful, it only took us a couple of days, thankfully. We stopped off overnight in a couple of settlements en route which only made me yearn to reach the Constitution as quickly as possible as settlers bent my ear with more complaints and demands. The wasteland creatures were kinder to us, we only had a couple of minor encounters, swiftly dealt with. A bloatfly or two and a couple of radstags that at least provided us with a decent meal. Soon we were within sight of our destination, the outline of the ship silhouetted against the sky striking an incongruous note. My heart started to pound with anticipation as we crept through the city ruins. Last thing I wanted to do was call attention to ourselves this close to our destination. 

I nervously got into the elevator that was the last hurdle before we reached the Constitution. Using a 200 year old elevator in a wrecked building was against every instinct for self preservation in my body, but somehow the ends always seemed to justify the means. Inside the elevator Mac drew himself even closer to me and started whispering all the filthy things he wanted to do to me as the elevator creaked in protest, but still it ascended. Even though we'd been lovers for months now I felt my stomach lurch with butterflies and excitement as he looked up through his lashes at me, blue eyes sparkling. Oh that look always did it for me- the slight upward tilt of those eyes, the soft and gentle expression in them, belying the hard set lines of his mouth and lightly bearded chin. His cheekbones were very prominent and formed long straight lines down his face, which may have been regarded as too severe if it wasn't for those eyes full of life and laughter.

We kissed hungrily and could barely restrain ourselves as the lift doors finally opened shakily. One small set of stairs to a mezzanine then into the next elevator. I pressed the elevator controls and it began the slow ascent to the top of the building. Mac leaned into me, his hands tight around my waist his lips nuzzling my neck. I laughed with the sheer joy of being alive and the anticipation of having him all to myself for hours or even days on end. 

The elevator reached the top and the doors opened with agonising mechanical slowness. With a hop, skip and jump I ran down onto the deck of the Constitution. I greeted Cap'n Ironsides who made his usual spiel. Mac hung back in the shadows, arms folded smoking a cigarette as he waited for me. Having done my duties by greeting the captain I ran towards Mac, and we lifted the wooden door that gave into the under deck. Inside the ship we were assailed by the usual sounds and sights of robotic sailor business. No 'bot gave us any attention. We were regarded by them as crew members now and their disinterested acceptance of us was a welcome change from the settler's needy remonstrations. 

At the end of the under deck were the captains quarters that we'd been granted use of by Ironsides. I unlocked the door. The rooms were immaculate; kept in ship-shape condition by the robot crew. Fresh white sheets adorned the bed and the polished wood panelling was as welcoming as ever. 

Mac's hands were all over me as he fumbled to remove my Silver Shroud armour. I gasped as the cool air hit my naked flesh and goosebumps formed. Seconds later Mac had somehow managed to discard his garments too. 'I can't wait any longer' he murmured to me. He propelled me towards the bed, urgency reaching a peak in both of us. I lay back on the bed and guided him into position. I was ready for him, begging him to start fucking me hard. His previous suggestions of what lay ahead had made my glistening wet juices slick and his cock was soon ramming into my core with demanding rhythm. I felt all the tension that had been building in me release in the form of a thundering orgasm and let rip with a scream that the whole of the Commonwealth must have heard. No having to muffle my cries of ecstasy from the settlers here. Mac groaned as my walls rippled around him his cock twitching and pumping his own orgasm. I hugged his naked body to me as he panted and recovered his breath. He mumbled an apology concerning the speed of our coupling. It didn't matter though we'd both got what we needed from it. We were going to be here for a long time yet. Plenty of time for finesse later. We collapsed into the welcoming white sheets and I enjoyed the most refreshing sleep I'd had in months.


	3. Top Deck

I woke up first, and got to watch Mac sleep. I often indulge in this activity but would never ever let Mac know. He'd be sure to tease me mercilessly over it, once he'd recovered from being totally creeped out.  
He looked utterly at peace. His body, though slight, was a powerhouse of wiry muscle. I ran my hands down my own flanks, pleased with how firm and taut my body was after months in the wasteland. Taut firm bodies were pretty much ten a penny here. What marked me out as 'special' was my vault dweller's untouched complexion. Everyone was supposedly taken with my smooth unblemished skin and took it as proof of my so-called beauty. Well, I'd been no great beauty before I woke from my cryogenic hibernation but 200 years and a nuclear holocaust had put unscarred soft skin at a premium. Give it a few years and no doubt the radiation and hard living would take its toll on me. In the meantime though, might as well enjoy this so-called beauty whilst it was there.

Robert Joseph Maccready, to give him his full name, was a different matter entirely. He was beautiful to me by any definition of the word. I loved to watch his hands as he performed mundane everyday tasks. They were calloused and ingrained with dirt, rather large, but graceful as well. Just watching his sure, sinewy hands fiddling with his rifle was endlessly fascinating to me. I'd been attracted to him the moment I first saw him in the Third Rail where I hired him as a mercenary . After we'd been travelling together for a few days it became apparent to me it wasn't just his looks that entranced me we'd bonded as friends too, and soon after that we were lovers. Our shared interest in garnering as many caps as possible by any means necessary was a great ice breaker. I continued to stare down at Mac sleeping whilst pondering our early days together. If it hadn't been for him I'd be dead many times over by now. He started to stir from his sleep. I ruffled his hair gently and stroked my fingers softly down the side of his face. We were pretty sweaty from our previous love making so I suggested a shower. He readily agreed. That was the real miracle of the Constitution. Hot running water and a proper shower! All wasted on the robots of course but I was grateful beyond measure. I haven't got a clue how the system works - I'm just bloody glad it does.  
The shower cubicle was plenty big enough for both of us so we stepped into the steaming flow of clean clear water. It felt absolutely wonderful to tackle the residual grime that the rudimentary facilities at Sanctuary never seemed able to clear. I had some wonderful clean soap that I'd purloined from the Institute. I lathered up a mass of soapy aromatic bubbles in my hands and turned my attentions to cleaning and caressing every inch of Mac's body. He sighed with pleasure as I ran my soapy hands all over his body and massaged the cleansing soap into his wet hair. 'Watch the eyes!' He laughed as a trickle of soap ran down his face. By now he was thoroughly soaped up and I turned my attentions to my own limbs, making a show of running my hands up and down my legs as I massaged the soap into them. Mac was aroused by now, his erection standing proud, as he stood gawking at my wet soapy display. I stepped closer to him and writhed my body against his. He responded in kind, his hands sliding all over my sleek buttocks. As we stood under the shower head the soap suds sloshed down towards the plug leaving us gleaming clean and soaking wet. I ran my hands down the sides of Mac's body as I sank to my knees in front of him. He murmured his approval as my lips and tongue gently caressed and tasted the tip of his cock. I swirled my tongue around the tip and started to take his length into my mouth with increasing pressure and depth. I felt energised and encouraged from the noises of pleasure that were coming from him.  
I felt so aroused myself that I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing for much longer. I had to have him inside me. I removed my mouth and grasped his cock in my hands. He murmured in protest but I stood up and looked him in the eye. 'I need you inside me now'. I think he was more than happy to oblige. I led him by the hand back into the bedroom, crouched on the bed, leant forward and stuck my ass in the air and begged him to take me from behind. I groaned as I felt his cock bury itself into me, so far in and felt so good. I made a deep guttural noise of pleasure as he started to thrust, slowly at first. My hand reached down and alternated between rubbing my engorged nub and reaching behind me to feel the shaft of his cock as he made his slow deliberate thrusts.  
He moaned and start to thrust with greater speed. I raised myself up on my elbows and he reached down to cup my breast with one hand. His hand worked its way down until it was resting on my hand which was stimulating myself. Juices ran down our entwined fingers.  
'I love it when you get yourself off like that', Mac whispered in my ear.  
He removed his hand and started increasing the rhythm and force of his thrusts.  
This combined with my own busy hand was enough to make me spasm and scream as I reached my climax. I felt Mac shudder in response with a deep sigh as he filled me with his hot cum.

He withdrew his spent cock and nestled down next to me on the rumpled bed.  
'Man, that was good', he fumbled with on the bedside table and produced a packet of cigarettes and a flip lighter. He lit a cigarette for me and one for himself. We rested for a while, enjoying each others company.  
After another, more functional shower we changed into the 'glad rags' we kept aboard ship and decided to go onto the top deck and look at the view before eating some of the food we'd brought with us.

It was a beautiful evening. I'd changed into a gorgeous blue velvet spangled dress I'd managed to acquire somewhere along the way. Mac's first reaction was laughter at such a drastic change from my usual attire. Laughter followed by mumbled appreciative comments after I'd started to get annoyed. I'd even managed to persuade Mac to dress in a black tuxedo I'd found... somewhere. He looked bizarrely different when not wearing his usual duster and hat combo. Now it was my turn to try and avoid laughing at his discomfort. 'I feel like an fuc-, idiot' he said. I reassured him that he looked more handsome than ever, to which he snorted in reply. 'Just be glad I didn't ask you to wear the dress' I told him, to which he fixed me with a look, 'Yeah, good luck with that'. Even though we joked, he almost felt like a stranger to me in that outfit and I was momentarily caught off guard, shy and nervous. Rather ridiculous really.

We ventured onto the deck as the sun was setting. 'Care to dance?' I asked Mac as I put my Pip Boy radio onto the classical station and some piano music filled the night air. Now, Mac and I are no great dancers, four left feet between us. We shuffled around deck in each other's arms as best we could. It felt great. It felt civilised. It felt like all of our troubles and the demands of life were off my shoulders. Going back to Sanctuary could wait.


End file.
